LeBlanche
LeBlanche is Sophie Casterwill's beloved guardian, butler, servant, and according to her, attendant. Prim and proper, LeBlanche raised Sophie, ensuring her education and safety, whilst keeping the Casterwill townhouse in order. History LeBlanche was working as the caretaker at a Casterwill safehouse when a young Sophie Casterwill and Santiago turned up on the doorstep, having escaped from a devastating fire at her mansion in Montmorency, Paris. With Sophie's parents having perished in the blaze, LeBlanche, along with Santiago, raised her as his own. He continued her education and acted as a father figure for her. Years later, now living in Venice, Italy at the Casterwill townhouse, LeBlanche sent Sophie to high school at the Venice Preparation Academy. It was there that she met Lok Lambert and, through him, became affiliated with Dante Vale and the Huntik Foundation. LeBlanche was impressed by Dante and Lok and supported her becoming a member of Dante's team, Santiago less so. When Rassimov terminated Sophie's bank accounts in an attempt to stop her travelling to Egypt on the trail of the Amulet of Will, LeBlanche suffered an embarrassing ordeal while shopping for groceries and being unable to pay for them. In an attempt to help Lok and Sophie raise enough money for their tickets, LeBlanche took on the role of concierge at Venice Hotel. However, they lost their jobs after an incident with Alisa Clairmont and her dog. LeBlanche later worked as a cook at a buger restaurant where he ended up helping the team defeat a group of Organization Suits. LeBlanche helped Sophie with her concentration whilst learning the power Findshape in order to repair Eathon Lambert's journal. After the Professor revealed he was really Simon Judeau, a missing Foundation Seeker, Lok, Sophie and Zhalia took shelter at the townhouse where LeBlanche lent Sophie his strongest Amulet, Albion the Dragonslayer. Sophie later used Albion in her last stand against the Professor. After his defeat, LeBlanche was present at the celebratory surprise party at Dante Vale's house to congratulate the Huntik team on their victory. Personality LeBlanche is a kind and caring man and despite just being Sophie's attendant, acted as a paternal figure to Sophie when she had no father and Sophie herself has stated that she sees him as a father, being keen to make him proud. A classic English gentleman, LeBlanche is prim and proper, addressing people as "sir" and "my lady". He dresses smartly and, even on the field of battle, ensures his tie is straight. As the parental figure in Sophie's life, LeBlanche also stresses the importance of education and, with Wilder and the Organization active, was determined to tutor Sophie and Lok himself so that they didn't fall behind, much to Lok's boredom. He is courageous and defiantly loyal to Sophie and, like Santiago, is determined to protect her at all costs, even at great personal risk. Abilities ]] LeBlanche is not an active fighter, but he is capable of utilizing martial arts to combat an opponent, along with his defender Titan, Sentinel, when battles arise. He can also call on Albion to protect himself and his allies. He also seems to similarly care for Lok Lambert. Spells Utilized * Armorbrand * Kindlestrike * Newlife * Raypulse * Spidertouch Bonded Titans * Albion * Feyone (given to Sophie) * Icarus (given to Sophie) * Sentinel Gallery S2E37 LeBlanche.png|LeBlanche S2E39 young LeBlanche 2.png S2E39 LeBlanche.png S2E29 Albion Leblanche Sentinel.jpg|LeBlanche with his Titans, Albion and Sentinel leblanchealbion.jpg|LeBlanche and his Titan, Albion. blanche.jpg Category:Characters Category:Seekers Category:Casterwill family members